Disney Gargoyles: A New Member Of The Clan
by Reylene
Summary: Elisa Maza has a daughter and she hasn't introduce her to the gargoyles; how do you think the daughter will take the surprise? Will she accept it? Will she believe in it? Well you got to read it to see what happens.
1. Summary

Hello everybody this is a new story I'm writing about the Gargoyles, because I'll be honest my first sucked, it was hard to read and well it didn't come out like I hoped, so this is a new one and hopefully this one is much better. This story is the same idea like the first one Elisa having a daughter and she is trying to get along with the gargoyles, I have new changes and new ideas and hopefully they are great. Let me give u a little info about this new story; Okay so you know the time that Elisa met the gargoyles and save them from Xanatos and Demona? Well During that time Elisa's daughter in school they were teaching her about King Arthur, Macbeth and well those medieval times and the teacher well talk about rumors about magical living creatures and well the daughter was excited about those times and she read a lot about it. Every day she will tell Elisa about wat she learned and well that made Elisa make the decision to introduce the gargoyles to her, how do you think the daughter will take the surprise? Will she accept it? Will she believe in it? Well you got to read it to see what happens.

I hope you guys enjoy it.

P.S. = That pic of the story it's not mine I got it from the website Deviantart from a person username is DoodlebugQT and well I will like to say thank you for drawing the pic and hopefully she doesn't mind I use it thank u.


	2. Chapter 1

Here's the first chapter and well hope you guys enjoy it and I like to explain the pic cover of the story I chose that pic because it's a little something that is going to happen later on and well you guys are smart so you know what I mean .

Chp. #1

It's been a couple of months since Elisa met the Gargoyles and they became very trusting friends, Goliath told Elisa about his past of how they turn into stone by the Magus, and also how the princess took care of the eggs. Then Elisa told Goliath about her life including the fact that she has a 7 year old daughter, named Elly, and that she's a single mother Elly's father left them when she was only 3 and that she's smart, beautiful and she looks like her father except she got blonde hair and well her parents have it black and blue. The clan was excited to meet her bt _"__**she doesn't know about you**____**guys"**_said Elisa. Goliath got closer to her **"Why haven't you told her?"** asked Goliath **"it's not easy telling her the her mom has gargoyle friends especially when I told her that monsters and not real and I know you guys are not monsters but you are gargoyles which I didn't even know existed but I will tell her soon okay"**said Elisa, the clan just smile at her. Then Lexington asked her to tell them more about her, and Elisa added that she likes adventures, reading, and make new friends and then she also told them her fears that she's scared of heights because when she was 5 she was at a friend's house and well the friend stayed in a the tallest hotel room and they went out to play on the roof and well she was running and she almost got close to the edge but she stopped when she looked down she got frozen and she dropped her favorite doll and after that she was scared of every height she can see or tell it was height and well that she's a very curious little girl.

In CPE 1 is a elementary school and that's where Elly goes and right now she's in class and her teacher Miss Annie is teaching them about the medieval times like King Arthur, Macbeth and Gargoyles and Elly was very interested in the stories **"Class they say in the medieval times their use to be this creatures that we call gargoyles and I'm pretty sure a lot of you have gargoyles on your roofs but those are statues just rock and it is said back then they use to be alive but that is just a rumor and there's no such thing of magical creatures and yes I'm pretty sure you all think yes but I'm trying to be honest with you guys"**said Miss Annie a lot kids were crying and some where just amazed in the story and one of them is Elly she doesn't believe they are alive but she likes the story, the school bell rang and it was time to go and Elly got her bag and outside Elisa was waiting for her and Elly ran to hug her **"how was school sweetie"** asked Elisa **"it was great mama and Im learning about the past"** said Elly. They walked to the car and Elisa helped Elly put on her seat belt and they took off **"what do you mean about the past?"** asked Elisa **"umm the past of the meivel times where a guy name king Arthur lived and this creatures called gargoyles"** said Elly and Elisa got shocking eyes **"Elly I think you mean medieval times and yes that's where the knights, king Arthur, Macbeth, and well were gargoyles where form"** said Elisa **"Do you believe in Gargoyles mama?"** Elly asked her and Elisa didn't know wat to say so she changed the subject very fast and they got home. Since they live in the highest apartment in the building Elisa always helps Elly up like holding her hand and or just hold her up, when they got inside Cagney the family cat welcomed the girls home and Elly ran to her room to put her stuff away and Elisa felt bad not telling her about the gargoyles and then came Elly **"mama I put my stuff away and I washed my hands"** said Elly, Elisa smiled and she prepared dinner. Then Elisa looked up and she notice the sun was setting and then she got up and she was getting ready to go **"Elly, Mrs. Caverly will be here any minute because I got to get going I'll be back later and well finish your homework and I'll see you tomorrow okay"** said Elisa **"okay mama"** answered Elly and she hugged her and Elisa left. Elisa takes off every night to work except for one when it's her day off but ever since she became friends with the clan she's not around a lot anymore but Elly is use to it cause she knows a detective is a very big job and well she wants to be one when she grows up she wants to follow her parents footsteps, Elisa doesn't know but Elly still thinks about her dad she misses having a father figure and she has a picture of him hidden under her pillow and well he's a cop too that's where Elisa and him met. Back with Elisa she went to the castle and she greeted the clan but Brooklyn, Broadway, and Lex took off very fast and Hudson including Bronx did too **"they seem in such a hurry"** said Elisa **"They are fastened by the things they see on television every night they rush to turn it on but welcome to our home especially now the Xanatos been defeated and this castle is truly ours once more"** said Goliath and then Elisa got a sad face **"actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about you know that Xanatos been only convicted of receiving stolen property"** said Elisa got confused **"convicted?"** he asked **"he was accused of that specific crime and sent to prison for it, but he only got 6 months sentence and we were lucky it wasn't suspended, his lawyers probably get that time cut down, the point is it's not safe here for you guys"** said Elisa and goliath looked at her with a serious face **"what are you saying?" **asked **Goliath "I'm saying you have to find a new place to sleep during the day, a new home Goliath"** said Elisa. Then goliath got mad that his eyes began to glow **"NO this castle is our home" **said Goliath, Elisa nodded **"sorry but it's not Xanatos bought it locks, stock, and gargoyle you understand what I'm saying? Every minute you stay here you are in danger"**said Elisa. **"you worry too much Elisa, Xanatos was defeated we are safe here"** mention Goliath and he began to walk away, Elisa put her hands on her hip **" I think your head stays rock solid even at night"** said Elisa. Back to the guys they were watching TV then this commercial comes out called the pack and its about 6 people who defeated evil ninjas and the guys are excited about them especially Lexington because he says they are like them and then they rush to see them in person and back in the locker room the pack, Hyena, fox, wolf, dingo, and jackal were talking about they want real action and then fox mention **"well we have a little homework to do check this out"** she said and she got this pictures out and she showed them to the guys and it was Goliath fighting Xanatos robots and they guys were surprise but hey it's a new adventure.


	3. Chapter 2

Chp #2

The pack went off to finish the show and the guys got excited and when it was over Brooklyn and Broadway were getting ready to go but Lexington wanted to stay some more and so the others took off, and then Lex waited until they got back to their locker room and then she showed himself to the pack and at first the pack got in attacking position but then Lex explained he was a friend and then that got fox an idea **"I heard stories of another one like you only much bigger"** said fox while rubbing Lex face **"how did you know about him"** asked Lex **"like I said rumors and reports I wasn't sure they were true but I hoped they were"** said Fox **"you know we love to meet your friend" **added Wolf **"I think that can be arranged" **said Lex smiling and the pack smiled to each other. Lex flew back to the castle and everybody was waiting because it was almost morning and he arrived goliath asked where he was and Lex told him he met the pack and then everybody got shocked and then goliath looked mad and Lex added they want to meet him and well they can't hide from the entire world and he didn't tell them there secrets and well the sun came and goliath mention it wasn't over and they turn into stone. The next night they awoken and Lex still mention and he wanted Goliath to go meet them before judging them and he agreed. So Goliath and Lex took off where the pack said there were going to meet and it was the TV set and when they went inside everything was dark and goliath got a bad feeling about this and then boom lights come up and they start shooting and they start running where the pack do their thing and well they wanted to shoot them and crushed but they were able to escape but they still followed them outside and they were fighting outside but then a family comes along and they said it's just for a new episode and the kids help the pack defeat the gargoyles but Lex scared them and the family took off and then Lex and goliath had an idea and they climbed a roof where there was a lot gargoyle statues and there they attack each and every one of them and they defeated the pack and they got arrested except hyena and jackal and back to the castle Lex felt bad and apologies to Goliath **"no Lexington you were right we can't hide the world we must live on it we must search for allies, kindred spirits, and sometimes must take some chances like we did tonight to do otherwise is to remain forever alone"** said Goliath "it's still nice to know there's some heroes left" said Lex then came out Hudson **"maybe we shouldn't believe everything that comes out in television"** said Hudson, in jail Xanatos paid the pack the show and to attack Goliath but it fail. Back to Elisa place she finally arrived from work and she went to Elly room to find her sleeping with Cagney and on her bed there was the stories about King Arthur and she can tell her daughter was excited about this so she though to tell the clan she will introduce them.


	4. Chapter 3

Chp# 3

The next morning Elisa woke Elly to take her to school and Elly got ready to go and they arrived to school and right there when Elly walked around she heard some boys talking about that some people saw some kind of creatures and a lot more but Elly didn't believe them and in school again talking about the medieval times that the teach even planned a to have a play but she will tell them later which one and after school Elly didn't see her mom but she saw her Uncle Derek and she run **"UNCLE DEREK"** yelled Elly and Derek pulled out his arms to hug her and she jumped on his arms **"what are you doing here? Where's mama?"**asked Elly **"she had to go to work but don't worry she will be here tonight but for now me and you we get to hang what do you say?"** asked Derek **"I say yay"** said Elly and they get inside the car and drove off. Elly is very close to her uncle they tell each secret and a lot trust between them **"so how was school today ducky?**"asked Derek he calls him Ducky because her hair is very blonde like a lil baby duck which is weird cause in the family they all black or blue hair, **"it was fun and right now I'm learning about those old times where knights were and well we are also going to have a play and well I'm very interested in this panther"** said Elly and she calls him like that because his hair is very dark and well they always play and he roars like one jaja. **"Well that sounds interested especially since I also learned a lot about them"** said Derek **"hey panther did u ever hear about gargoyles?"**asked Elly **"no why?"** asked Derek **"cause in school Miss Annie said there was some rumors about them been alive and I heard kids talking about them right now"** said Elly **"well I don't believe that they are real it's just made believe and well I never heard about them but don't worry stories and just stories sometimes"** added Derek and Elly smiled. Back to the castle right now Broadway is very interested in this detective movie that he saw a lot times and then he took off to Elisa house, and there she was taking and she notice Elly wasn't home yet and so she let Broadway in and she was making dinner and Broadway went to explore the house and she saw a family portrait and he Elly but she was still a baby there and then he spotted Elisa's gun and he got it and started to play with and then boom it shoot by accident **"sorry my fault I was playing with the gun I hope I didn't break anything"** said Broadway and he looked around and he didn't see Elisa **"Elisa?"** said Broadway and he got close to the kitchen and saw Elisa on the ground bleeding and Broadway got scared he dropped the gun and ran to her. **"Elisa"** said Broadway holding her head and Elisa open her eyes a little bit but closed them again **"sorry, I'm sorry"** said Broadway and he carried her and flew to the hospital and put her on the bed thing and he saw his hands covered in blood and then he notice the guys coming and he hide and the guys rushed to help Elisa and took her inside. Back in the castle the clan was worried because Broadway hasn't come home and the sun was coming and on top Goliath was getting ready to sleep but then comes Owen and he wanted to tell Goliath something **"what is it? Talk quickly"** said Goliath **"Your friend Elisa Maza was shot they are not sure she will live"** said Owen and Goliath was shocked but he turn into stone. Back at home Derek arrives to Elisa apartment with Elly asleep and he put her to bed and then he receives a call from his mom telling him the news about Elisa and he rushes to the hospital telling Mrs. Caverly to take care of Elly and he takes off to the hospital. The Maza family goes in the room to see Elisa **"tells us straight doctor is she going to make it?"** asked peter, Elisa's father, and her mother Diana goes to grab her **hand "I wish I can tell you she will be okay but the internal damage is extend the bullet hit high in the chest the heart muscle and passing the lung I removed from the spine the good news is she survive 10 hours of surgery and next 12 hours"** said the doctor **"should we called her sister from fly in from Arizona?"** asked peter **"don't talk like that dad she will be okay she's strong and for Elly more"** said Derek **"well wat can we do? Diana?"** asked Peter **"we can pray peter we can pray"** said Diana and then doctor told them she needs rest and they went out and Goliath came in and he holds Elisa hand **"Keep fighting Elisa don't give up come back to us I will finish wat u started I will find the man who did this to you and ill make him pay"** said goliath and he took off. Outside Elisa room came in her boss Maria "just tell us you know who shot my sister" said Derek **"she was very interest in the case to catch Dracon so we think it was him because the finger prints in the gun don't look human"**said Maria and she took off. Elly woke up seen Mrs. Caverly **"Mrs. Caverly? Where's my uncle Derek or my mama?"** Elly asked **"I don't know honey but don't worry they will be back soon so let's get you ready for school"** said Mrs. Caverly and Elly wasn't happy but she still went to get ready. It's been hours and then Elisa almost died but the doctors got her back and the family was relief and then peter said he was going to get Elly from school and bring her here to see Elisa now that she's fine. Goliath found Broadway and he hasn't told Goliath anything and they go catch Dracon and his gang and then Goliath grabs Dracon and he was going to drop him to his doom because he thought he shot Elisa but then Broadway tells him no and then the truth that he shot Elisa by accident but still goliath tied Dracon so they can arrest him and then **"let's go visit a friend to the hospital"** said Goliath and Broadway smiled **"you mean Elisa isn't dead?"** he asked but goliath said nothing and he took off and when they got there Diana and Derek where there and Elisa woke and what a relief and then nurse said they need to go and the guys went in **"hi guys"** said Elisa Broadway got close **"Elisa I'm sorry please forgive"** said Broadway and then Elisa hold his hand "I'll never grabbed a gun again" said Broadway **"it's okay we both make mistake I shouldn't left the gun there"** said Elisa **"but my mistake almost took you life away" **said Broadway **"then we shouldn't repeat them"** said Elisa and then goliath told broad to her sleep and that she was saved and they went out and turn to stone cause the sun came in, Elly came in hugging her mom and they both fall asleep hugging.


	5. Chapter 4

CHP #4

It's been 3 days and Elisa is finally out of the hospital bt she still needs to take a break until she can walk normally cause she needs to use crutches to walk. It was night already and Elisa was going out and Elly notice her mom has been going out a lot lately but she never asked why and Elisa went to the castle and she found this guy and his name is Macbeth and well he attack the gargoyles and he catch Brooklyn Lexington and Bronx and he took off. Elisa tried to convince goliath to find a new hope but no luck and he took off to find the guys and Hudson knew Elisa was right so they knew what to do but first they went to get Magus magic book but Owen wasn't going to allowed it so he attack both Broadway and Hudson but thanks to Elisa they won and they took off with the book. Then in a building there was Lex and Brooklyn in a cage and Bronx in another one and they were thinking how to get out of it but no idea and so Brooklyn touched the bars and every time he did they eclectic him and he will just say ouch **"how many times are you going to that"** asked Lex **"when u figure how to get out of here…ouch"** said Brooklyn and he kept going and Lex looked up at the lights **"hey did u notice how the light almost go off"** he asked **"no sorry I was busy saying ouch all the time" **said Brooklyn **"maybe if we hold them to drain some of the power it can give Bronx the opportunity to get out and get help"** said Lex and so they did and Bronx got out and saw Brooklyn and Lex hurt **"go Bronx find help"** said Lex and Bronx took off. Goliath was gliding until he heard a lot humans scream and he look down and saw Bronx and so he landed to the street and he met with Bronx and ask for the guys and a lot people just stare in surprise and Goliath followed Bronx to where Brooklyn and Lex were. He made it there but he fell in a trap of Macbeth and he told him he wasn't looking for him, he was looking for Demona because he named her that way but goliath escaped rescue the guys and Macbeth ran away and they fly back to the castle but no luck to find the other and Owen tells them what happen and Broadway lead them to the new home and goliath wasn't happy and the new home was in the clock tower on top of the police station and when he got there he was not happy at all but everyone else was okay with it. He was more mad at Elisa but Broadway defended her and Hudson too so he took off to the castle and he warn Owen to tell Xanatos it wasn't over that the castle is there home and he took off again. The next day Xanatos was free and he went back to the castle and he was glad they were gone and back at the clock tower they were getting comfortable and exploring the place **"it's not enough but I hope you guys are comfortable here"** said Elisa and then goliath **"this is home when we are together"** he said and they went to sleep. Elisa went back home still feeling bad for goliath and Elly saw her **"what's wrong mama?"** asked Elly, Elisa looked at her **"sometimes honey you have to be honest and do the right thing every time and its time you know something"** said Elisa, Elly had a confused face but they took to bed. The next day Elisa finally was able to walk without the things and she drop Elly in school and she took to work and she was holding a TV and had trouble taking it inside but a guy helped her out and they went inside and Elisa had to go with Maria **"Miss Maza I have news I assign u with a new partner"** said Maria **"but I don't need a new partner"** said Elisa **"well we can't take any other chances something happing to u"** said Maria **"I'm okay alright"** said Elisa then in the door came in the guy who helped her in **"Maza this is Matt Bluestone your new partner" **said Maria **"hi here's your remote"** said Matt and they took and Elisa was driving and he came along too and they had to pick up Elly **"where are we going"** asked Matt **"for my daughter"** said Elisa they got there and Elly ran to her mom and hug her and she saw Matt **"hi"** said Elly "**Elly this is matt moms new partner"**Elisa introduce **"hi there"** said Matt **"you're a cop too?"** asked Elly **"yes I am"** said Matt and they 3 took off. Inside the car Elly asked Matt a lot questions about the medieval times to help her understand more but he didn't know a lot and then she asked a another last question **"do you think magical creatures like Gargoyles exist?"** she asked and Matt was surprise because he read about it somewhere **"no I don't believe in that"** he said and Elisa just looked serious. Night came and Elisa took the TV to the tower for the guys and the guys greeted her and she asked for goliath and they told her he's the library so she went and found him then she told her about her new partner and then about Elly **"she's very excited about learning about your time and well she doesn't believe in you guys"** said Elisa **"I think it's time you introduce us to her you can't keep hiding it and well then she will believe"** said Goliath **"I don't know… but your right I will"** said Elisa. At home Elly was with her Uncle Derek because he had news to tell her **"ducky I'm quitting the force, and getting a new job"** said Derek and Elly was surprise **"what others job Asked Elly"****, ****"one with Mister Xanatos flying a planes with him"** said Derek **"well you always liked flying panther and well mister Xanatos is a very popular man here so I'm happy for you"** said Elly and hug him, Derek knew his niece was going to understand him and now to tell Elisa. He told Elisa but she wasn't happy because she knew the type guy Xanatos really was so her gather info to get Derek to say no and well Derek still accepted the offer. Back at home Elisa saw Elly reading in her bed **"what are you reading" **asked Elisa "**about the Macbeth because our play its going to be about him and Macbeth its not a good guy"** said Elly Elisa smiled and then she began to think **"Honey…you trust me right?"** Asked Elisa **"I do mama"** said Elly **"well then tomorrow it's a big day because I'm going to introduce some big great friends of mine"** said Elisa and Elly smiled and went to sleep and Elisa gave her a kiss in the fore head.


	6. Chapter 5

Chp #5

Elisa goes to the clock tower to talk to guys **"hey guys well I have news"** said Elisa everybody gather **"um tomorrow I'm going to bring Elly to finally meet you"** said Elisa and Everybody smiled and then Goliath went to talk with Elisa **"you are finally going to tell her that's good" said Goliath "yeah I just hope she understands and accepts u guys"** said Elisa. It was morning and Elly got ready for school and Elisa was nervous for tonight, then came afternoon and Elly got out of school **"hey are you ready"** asked Elisa "**yes mama"** said Elly smiling at her so they took off to the tower and Elly saw it was the police station **"mama I though u didn't work today"** said Elly **"I don't but my new friends live here and well I need u to put this on because we are gonna go all the way to the top"** said Elisa giving a blinding fold to Elly and she nodded and put it on and Elisa carried her inside and when they got inside the clock tower she took of the blind and saw the place and it was scary and cool at the same time and then she grabbed Elisa hand and took her outside and Elly smiled because she saw Gargoyle statues and she wanted to get close but they were very close to the edge and she looked around and saw nobody and just standing there **"mama where are your friends"** asked Elly, Elisa looked down at her **"just wait, look"** said Elisa pointing to the sun going down and they both smiled because it was a beautiful sight. Then Elly heard some cracking noise and she turns to the gargoyles and she sees them breaking and she got scared and went behind her mom's legs and she just looked and then boom the gargoyles broke awake and they roar and Elisa just smiled and the guys turn around to see Elisa **"Hey Elisa"** said Broadway, Lex and Brooklyn **"Hello Elisa"** said Goliath and Elisa responded back, and Elly had her mouth open and then next to her she saw Bronx smelling her and she screamed and well everybody turn to her and they all smiled at her and she still hide behind her moms legs **"so this is Elly"** said Goliath **"yes this is Elly"** said Elisa she grabbed her hand and drag her slowly to the front **"Elly this are my friends, Goliath, Hudson, Broadway,** **Brooklyn, Lexington and Bronx"** said Elisa pointing to each one of them, Elly still had a shocking face everybody said hi to her **"they…they** **are real"** finally Elly said something **"umm…hi"** said Elly and Bronx got closer to lick her face and Elly smiled to him and started to pet him, they all went inside. Hudson went to sit to see TV and Broadway went to cook, and the guys went to play a video game Elisa got them. **"Mama this are your new friends but I though you didn't believe in them"** said Elly "**well I didn't at first but know I believe and they are great friends"** said Elisa, Elly just smiled and then next to her stood Goliath **"Elly your mother told me you are learning about the past"** said Goliath **"yes"** said Elly "**well I come from the time and I can tell you more about it"** said Goliath and she got super excited and well goliath told her everything. She was amazed and then so everything is real, fairies, gargoyles and more she believes more now. Elisa asked the guys if they can take care of her while she goes to work and they agreed **"well hon I'll be back soon but stay here and be careful not to go out in the edge and behave okay"** said Elisa **"yes mama"** said Elly and she hug her and left and well after that Elly didn't know wat to do since everyone was doing a thing already, but then she heard Broadway calling her **"hey Elly u want to try some of this"** said Broadway **"what is it"** asked Elly **"its tomato soup"** said Broadway and she said yes and so Broadway picks her up and sits her on the counter and gives her some and she loved it **"wow you're a great cook Broadway" **said Elly and then Brooklyn and Lex got closer **"hey Elly so what do you think about us" **said Brooklyn **"well I think you guys are amazing and very different, I didn't know gargoyles like came out different I mean Lex has different wings from you guys and well it's just cool"** said Elly **"thanks and well tell us what do u like to do"** asked Lex **"well I like… adventures, I'm very curious, play different games, learn new things, and read"** said Elly **"I like to read too" said** Goliath coming close too **"and I like learning about new things especially in this new world lass"** said Hudson also coming **"so how did u guys meet my mom" asked Elly "it's a long story come" **said Goliath, Broadway put her down and hold his hand and she saw their hands were claws pretty cool. Then they began to tell Elly everything **"I saved you mother, and she helped us defeat Xanatos and ever since we became good friends and she been protecting us during the day because we turn to stone and well now it's our duty to protect her and you"** said Goliath **"wow well thanks for saving my mama and wow I never knew Mister Xanatos was a bad guy especially since my uncle Derek is working for him" **said Elly, then Bronx got closer to her and then she felt lifted and Hudson was putting her on Bronx and he began to give her a little pony ride and Elly was having a lot fun, later on she fell asleep next to Bronx and Elisa finally came **"thank you guys for taking care of her, so how did it go"** asked Elisa **"she's amazing"** said Lex **"yeah she's a lot fun" **said Brooklyn **"I like her a lot"** said Broadway "**ay she's a great behave nice lass"** said Hudson and then goliath got closer "**thanks for introducing your daughter shes great just like her mother"** said Goliath "**thanks you guys well we better be off"** said Elisa and Goliath decided to take them but then Elisa said no because she didn't want Elly to wake during and get a big scare and so Elisa walked to her and Bronx licked her and lifted her to give to Elisa **"thanks boy, bye you guys"** said Elisa and she took off home.


	7. Chapter 6

CHP #6

Elly woke up and she saw herself in her room and then she though if it was a dream that she met this gargoyles, and she ran to her mother room and she was still asleep "mama?"said Elly moving Elisa and Elisa open her eyes "good morning sweetie" said Elisa and Elly climbed her bed "mama was it real? Did I really met your friends the gargoyles?" asked Elly and Elisa smiled "yes it is real" said Elisa and Elly lay on her bed. "How come you never told me" asked Elly, "it's not easy saying I have gargoyle friends and well idk how u will react to it" said Elisa, "well I like them and I think it's cool are we gonna go see them tonight" asked Elly "Yes we are" said Elisa and Elly put a big smiled. Still Elly had to get ready for school and in the way "Elly you cannot tell anybody, not even the family it has to be a secret okay" said Elisa and Elly nodded, they arrived to school and Elly ran to school and then afterschool Elly friend Naomi asked her if she wanted to go to the park with her and her mom, and Elly said yes and so she asked Elisa permission and she let her go. Naomi and Elly got to the park and they started to play and they didn't even notice it was almost getting dark, Elisa arrives to the clock tower to see the guys and everybody greets her "where's Elly?" asked Broadway "she's with a friend in the park, which it's late already and I got no call from her" said Elisa "do you want us to go check on her" asked Brooklyn and Elisa agreed to with the guys and so they take off and Elisa had to go to work and in the park Elly, Naomi, and her mom are walking around the park because the stars are beautiful but then Naomi's mom notice the time and she said time to go and then Elly heard some noise and she went behind this bushes to find the 3 guys and she actually got scared "relax Elly's its us" said Brooklyn "what are you guys doing here" asked Elly "we came to check on you" said Lex "oh well I'm going already if you want we can meet at the tower right now see you guys there" said and the guys took off and Elly ran to the car asking Naomi's mom to please take her to the police station because that's where she's going to meet her mom and they agreed. They drop her there and Elly goes in sneaking and when she got there Elly got scared to go up so she closed her eyes hanging and she made it and everybody was inside including Elisa just waiting for her. Elly said hi to everyone and she took off to play with the guys and then she notice her mom talking to Goliath looking worried because ever since today she's been acting weird but she paid no attention to it. 4 weeks past and Elly became good friends with the gargoyles but she hasn't seen her uncle during all that time and her mom looked sad whenever she mention him and Elly missed him so much. One night the family came over for dinner to Elisa's apartment including her aunt Beth and everybody was seated and Elisa was serving the dinner "not bad sis a cop who can cook" said Beth "yes I should have my own show, it's your favorite dad mom's chicken mole" said Elisa and her father grabbed the plate smelling the delicious dinner then "remember how Derek use to call dips on the plot" said Beth and then Elisa and Elly got a sad face "oh me and my big mouth I take a break from school and my brains goes into neutral" said Beth and Elly hardly touched her dinner missing her uncle and her grandmother hugged her "have you heard from your brother?"asked Peter "not yet, but I'm sure he's fine you know Derek is like he will check when he's ready" said Elisa "one more week, and I'm filling a report" said Peter "but dad don't…" said Elisa been cut off from her sister who got surprised "what's wrong" asked Elisa "I thought I saw someone in window" said Beth and they all turn around "were on the top floor Beth" said Elisa "well it look like he had wings" said Beth "right and I have wet feet" said Elisa "and a great duck impersonation, quack, quack" said Peter everybody laughed except Elly and then she and her mother looked at each other with worried faces. Elisa took of the tower and Elly stayed home with her family, she was in her room looking sad and looking at pictures and then Diana came in "what's wrong Elly" asked Diana "I miss a lot things grandma" said Elly "what things" Diana asked, Elly looked at her and sigh "I can't lie to you grandma but please don't tell mama" said Elly "I'm hurt that my dad left me, and now I'm hurt that probably my uncle Derek left me too, which I do think he did" said Elly putting her face on her knees and Diana looked surprise "Honey your uncle will never leave you he will come back to us he will come back to you" said Diana holding her hands "what if he doesn't" said Elly hugging her grandmother "I know it's hard but you will see he will come back and your father I don't know what to tell you sweetie but…" said Diana "I miss him grandma I wish he can come back" said Elly crying and Diana looked sad hugging her granddaughter. It's been a long night Beth and Elly were sleeping in her room and peter and Diana waiting in the living room for Elisa, until she finally arrived and she told her parents to get ready cause she has something to show them and she went to Elly's room woke up both Elly and Beth and got them ready too they all got inside the car and "I'm going to take you to see Derek" said Elisa the family was happy but Elly kind of got a mad face they finally arrived in a little room and while walking inside "now remember what I told you no matter how much he change on the outside he's still Derek on the inside" said Elisa and then Derek came out, a panther mutated from, Peter and Diana got shocked they hold hands and Beth was also in shock including Elly "Mom, Dad?" said Derek and both his parents and sister ran to him to hug him, but Elly just stood there next to her mom and Derek hug both his parents and sister back and he looked at Elly who turn her back to him and he began to walk to her "Elly?'' said Derek but Elly didn't respond, Derek got down to his knees "I'm sorry for disappearing a lot and not tell you anything" said Derek "I thought you left me" said Elly and Derek looked sad, but then Elly turn around and jumped on him to give him a huge hug "don't ever leave me again panther never, I missed you" said Elly and Derek smiled and hug her back to "Never ducky" said Derek and he got up holding Elly and Elly wanted to take a good look on him "wow you look amazing and you're a panther now jeje" said Elly and everybody else laughed then Derek introduce his clans Maggie, Claw, and Fang to the family and they all took a family moment and then Elly notice Goliath in the window and she waved at him. Elly family got big and weird at the same time but she was happy, happier because her favorite holiday came Halloween, so she and her mom went to pick some costumes and Elisa got a Belle's yellow dress costume and Elly got Jasmine costume and they were set to go but then Elisa notice some trouble in a grocery store and she order Elly to stay in the car and Elisa goes inside the store and she spots a beast, a red beast which was about to attack her but it ran away and Elisa goes to the tower to tell goliath about it and then they all set out to go on the streets, Elly went to hang out with some friends to go trick or treating and Goliath and Elisa go together to dance and well Elly and her friends notice them and Emily asked "who's that guy dancing with your mother" she asked "a friend" said Elly "is he your mom's boyfriend" asked Marc "no" said Elly "well they kind of look like it I mean my mommy when she broke with my daddy she got a new boyfriend and I don't like him because he wants to be my daddy and take my daddy's place" said Naomi and that got Elly thinking and she looked back at them, and they kept on walking and during the walk Elly thought about her friends said and well she likes Goliath but she doesn't want nobody to take her dad's place, then they hear some screaming and they ran and they notice the beast which is a red wolf fighting with goliath and Elly left home because she already knew they were going to win so she went to her house and took her picture of her dad "daddy, I don't want anybody to take your place because your coming back" she said and hug the picture.


	8. Chapter 7

CHP #7

It's been while and Elly got along with all the gargoyles but more with Goliath because she didn't realize it but she had like father and daughter moments with him, bt what she did notice was him and her mom hanging out and been alone a lot lately and well she didn't like that, then one night she was looking for her mom and Hudson told her she was with goliath outside the clock tower and so Elly goes out and didn't see them until she walked a little to the edge and she saw her mom kissed Goliath and Elly hide herself very fast and in shock and she ran away, the trio notice her **"Elly what's wrong"** asked Lex bt she kept running and running until she finally got home, she lock herself in her room and began to cry and looking at the picture of her and her dad, she couldn't resist the fact that her mom got over her dad and well that there was love between them and her and Goliath especially since goliath was a gargoyle. Elly didn't have a problem with the gargoyles but she didn't want her mom to go out with one, and she decided to hate the gargoyles including the others until they can be gone from their life's and Elly knew the others had no fault and she felt bad but she had to do it because her anger was bigger. Elisa came home and the first thing she did was going to Elly's room and she knocked and Elly already open the door and Elisa saw her daughter sitting in her bed **"sweetie Lex told me you took off from the tower what's wrong?"** Elisa asked **"I don't want to see them again and I don't want you to see them either" **said Elly with such anger and Elisa was in shock **"but why? Did they do something to you"** asked Elisa **"I just don't want us to be between those monsters"** said Elly **"okay Elly that's enough they are not monsters and they are our friends"** said Elisa getting up kind of getting in mad mood **"they are not my friends"** said Elly **"well I'm sorry but I am and I promised I will protect them and I never break a promise"** said Elisa and she took off and Elly started to cry. Elisa drove back to the clock tower "did you find her" asked Goliath and Elisa didn't look happy "what happen?" asked Goliath "idk but she doesn't want me to be your friend anymore and well she never wants to see you guys again" said Elisa looking sad and everybody got a shocking face especially Bronx "but why what did we do" asked Broadway "that's what I want to know" said Elisa "but she's acting different not herself and well she just doesn't want me to be your friend either and she called you guys monsters" said Elisa "Elisa if that's what your daughter wants…well you should do it you should never fight with your daughter" said Goliath and Elisa hugged him "no goliath she's my baby girl but I can't listen to that and I won't cause I'm your friend and I made a promise she will just have to accept it" said Elisa, still hugging and Goliath looked at the clan who looked sad. The next day Elly still mad with her mom and she decided to go walking to school since she already knew her way, and in school everybody where talking about the creatures and she told a bunch of kids they aren't real, she was in a terrible different mood in school and after school she walked but she didn't want to go yet so she walked to Central park and then she notice a lot fathers and daughters having a great time and she felt very sad and then she thought of a person to go see and it was her Uncle Derek he doesn't turn to stone in the morning and he lives under the sewers and she ran to the hidden entrance and once in there she notice she was lifted into the air "hey let me go" said Elly "why are you trespassing here" said Fang who was grabbing "I came here to see my uncle" said Elly "well its not right a little girl like you to come this way" said Fang, "put her down fang" said a voice and Elly saw her uncle "Panther" said Elly and Elly kicked his stomach and fang release her and she ran to her uncle's arms "uff you little brat" said Fang "that is enough fang go guard the other entrance" said Talon and Fang with bad mood listen. Talon put down Elly "Elly what are you doing here" asked Talon "I came to see you because I got to talk to someone and well who other than my best friend" said Elly and Talon smiled and grabbed her hand and they walked inside "hi Elly" said Maggie "hi Maggie" said Elly hugging her "hey Maggie not to be rude but can you please let me borrow my uncle for a few minutes" said Elly, both laughed "sure" said Maggie walking away and Talon offered Elly to sit "what's wrong ducky" asked Talon and before Elly could speak tears came out of her eyes and Talon was surprise "what's wrong honey" said Talon grabbing Elly chin to look at him and then Elly spit it out "I miss my dad, uncle Derek I really do" said Elly hugging Derek and Derek just looked at her seen that she really was hurt "I saw my mom and goliath kiss, and I didn't like that because I want my mom to like my dad" said Elly and Talon was wow "but you know that your father might not come back and well Elisa can be with someone and I did notice there's a love between those 2" said Derek "but I don't want to have another dad, I want my dad" said Elly "I know it's hard but don't you want your mom to be happy?" said Talon "what if my dad is still my mom's happiness" said Elly and after that talon had no words and Elly hugged him more and couple hours past and Elly fell asleep in the sofa and Elly made him promise he won't say a word of this to any of those gargoyles and Elisa. Maggie came and saw Elly sleeping "what happen" she asked Talon "it appears my sister has feelings for goliath and she saw them kissing but she's not happy because she wants her dad and he will come back for them" said Talon "oh heavens I bet this is killing her inside" said Maggie "it is she was crying in my arms" said Talon "and what do you think about this talon" asked Maggie "to be honest I saw love between those 2 and I just want Elisa to be happy and well its seems that goliath is that, but idk because it's hurting Elly" said talon "why did her dad leave them" asked Maggie "it was 5 years ago when Elly was 3, he didn't leave because he didn't love Elisa or because he did something wrong he just decided to leave and not say a word and just disappeared and we never heard from him, he was a strange guy but he did love my sister but he still shouldn't have done it" said Talon "well I'm pretty sure Elly will accept Goliath as her new father she just needs time and patience's" said Maggie and Talon looked at her smiling and kissed her "well I should take her home" said Talon he carried Elly and flew her back to her house where Elisa was waiting with Goliath inside. Talon knocks on the window and Goliath open it and "Derek how is she where was she" asked Elisa "its okay she was with me and she just fell asleep" said Talon taking her to her room "but shes okay did she tell you anything" said Elisa "I can't say but you will know soon and well I hope things work out, see you later sister goodbye goliath" said Talon taking off and Elisa sat down in the sofa covering her face, "I don't know what to do goliath" said Elisa, he sat down next to her "Elisa you got to fight you already know how I feel about you, what we both feel and well I already accept Elly as my daughter" said Goliath "but I cannot break a mother and daughter love" said Goliath "so I…" said Goliath before been cut by Elisa "don't say you're going to give up, I will get to her and she will tell me what's wrong and well I know one day she will accept you too you will see I have faith she has a great heart." said Elisa.


	9. Chapter 8

Chp #6

Since they all left the museum was left alone and then some robbers came in and they took the mirror. Back to Goliath still chasing Demona but she got away and he was going to go after her but Elisa stopped him so they just left back to the castle. Then the robbers took the mirror to this mysterious house and inside lived Demona and so it was her plan and now she has the mirror, back to the tower Goliath and Elisa did notice the mirror was gone and it was Demona's plan, **"what does Demona want with that mirror"** asked Elisa, **"it's not just a mirror lass, it's Titania's mirror queen of the 3****rd**** race" **said Hudson. Then Demona said some words and from the mirror came out this guy who looked like goblin. In the tower the clan was explain Elisa that there's 3 races which are gargoyles, humans, and Avalon's children that are fairies, goblins, and ect.

Demona called the goblin Puck, who was in Shakespeare play as a harmless trickster and well he was wrap in chains and Demona order him to obey to her since he obey humans and well at first she was think to ask to think of a way she won't turn to stone on the day but, **"let's see what you really want"** said Puck touching the mirror and then came out Goliath's image. He offered he could make him love her again but then in the image came out Elisa hugging Goliath and Demona got furious glowing her red eyes **"if you cant get rid of all humans, at least get me rid of that Human Elisa Maza"** said Demona **"****Did you say 'THAT** **human' or 'that HUMAN'? Oh never mind - I'll figure it out****, this might be fun after all"** said Puck. He got closer to the mirror and **"my sight Demona don't offend so puck, begun Elisa human born and be no more as you were form"** said puck a spell and then his eyes and mouth had a green light and shot it to Elisa image in the mirror.

Back to the tower the clan was doing their own thing and Elisa and Goliath were talking about Elly but then Elisa turn green light and then she was raised and puff, then wow she was a gargoyle and the clan was in shock. Goliath got closer and he hold her wing and then she hugged him out of nowhere saying that goliath was the one who was changed into a gargoyle her mind was kind of confusing and Goliath imagine it had something to do with Demona and the mirror but then Goliath take Elisa to a glide around the city. Then Demona ordered Puck to do the same thing with the other humans, because she was thinking Puck destroyed Elisa not turning her to a gargoyle and puck try to warn her but she didn't listen so she took him to the highest tower.

Back to Elisa and Goliath, she was having fun gliding and Goliath mention to her she was even more beautiful and they had a great time but Elisa's mind was still confusing she said that all those people were turn into humans and then the clan notices some green lights and they head over there and it was puck who did that spell already to all the humans and he fainted and the gargoyles attacked Demona. She threw the mirror but Hudson caught it and the others follow her and she notice all the humans were turn into Gargoyles, and she escaped by getting in the subway. Down the city were Talon lived with his clan they heard some yelling and it came from Elly and Talon and Maggie rush to her. **"what's wrong Elly"** said Talon but they couldn't see her until they see a shadow **"uncle Derek what is happening to me" **she asked coming out of the dark and both Maggie and Talon were surprised because Elly was also turn into a gargoyle.

Elly looked very pretty as a gargoyle, she was short, with the same color skin like goliath, with her blonde hair that got longer to her knees, her small wings, horns in both elbows, tail, and her claws. She looked at her hands but they had claws instead of nails then she touched behind her and she felt wings and a tale and her hair got longer and she was getting scared and Talon got closer and he also examine her **"uncle Derek what's going on"** asked Elly all scared **"I'm not sure"** said Derek **"we got to go tell Elisa"** said Maggie and Derek knew she was right and they both ran and Elly was going behind them but she fell because she didn't know how to run on her new feet so Derek carries her out. Once they get outside into the city the 3 of them got their mouths open because the whole city was turn into gargoyles, Elly was not accepting this she thought it was just a nightmare but it wasn't, then they heard a group of those gargoyles screaming humans and running away and so they rushed over there and they see Goliath's clan turn into human and Elisa a gargoyle.

"**Sister?"** said Derek, then the clan and Elisa noticed them and Elisa rushed to Derek and hug him **"where's Elly"** she asked and then Maggie stepped forward carrying Elly, and then Elisa was shocked too **"oh Elly"** said Elisa and Elly jumped to her arms crying. Then the clan got closer **"mama who are they"** asked Elly, **"this are the guys, goliath"** she said pointing to them and again another surprise face and the guys did too seeing Elly turn into a gargoyle and for the first time after 3 weeks. **"What happen here"** asked Maggie **"it's a long story but we got to go"** said Goliath and the clan ran and Talon followed them and the girls stayed behind, but Elisa went too. Then they were attack by Demona and Puck but then thanks to Elisa they beat the fight and they all went to a building's roof top with Demona chained, and the mirror.

" **Now puck change everyone to the way they were before Demona summand you, do it and you get your freedom"** said Goliath and then Puck agreed but when Goliath turn around to see the guys he spotted Elly mad and he got a little sad look and Elisa saw that so she got close to punk to his ear and whisper to him and he smiled devilish and he just nodded, **"it would be my pleasure, but after words I'm going to need a very long nap, first the humans I'll attend" **said Puck turning to the mirror and again shooting the green light to the humans who turn back into humans, and then he looked to Elisa and turn her into human too and Goliath helped her up and they looked at each other smiling since they were both human but then Puck turns the clan into Gargoyles **"then the gargoyles I will attend, free puck let him home but when"** said Puck and then goliath broke his chains and left taking Demona and the mirror with him then the whole group heard a voice **"um hello what about me"** said Elly and everybody looked back to her and she was still a gargoyle **"why didn't he change me back into human I don't want to be a gargoyle"** said Elly.

Goliath didn't like it **"oh puck didn't change every one he tricked us"** he said but then Elisa wanted everyone's attention specially Elly's **"listen you guys I asked Puck to leave Elly like this"** said Elisa everybody was in what shocking mode and Elly couldn't believe **"what? Why would you do something like this to me mama?"** asked Elly getting close to her **"I need you to understand that a gargoyle is no monster and that we all are alike and well what better way to learn than this"** said Elisa getting in Elly's level putting her hands on her face but Elly backed away and she ran to her Uncle Derek **"this is not fair I don't want to be a gargoyle, I don't want to be a monster and I will never appreciate this mama never" **said Elly but then her uncle raised her up to his arms **"Elly I'm a mutant, like a gargoyle, am I a monster too" **said Derek and then Elly got sad **" no you're not a monster uncle Derek, but it's…it's just…"** said Elly **"Please try this remember a mother knows best and well this is best for you, please for me at least" **said Derek and Elly looked around to everyone and she sign **"okay uncle Derek for you I will try to live like…this"** said Elly looking at herself.

Elly had to stay with the clan so that way they can protect her and they said took off to the tower Derek carried Elly even though she had wings now well she doesn't know how to use them and she's still terrified of heights. They arrive in the tower and Derek, Maggie say goodbye to Elly and to everyone and they took off. Elly was barely learning to walk in her new feet and once she went inside everyone was just looking at her and the first one to go up to her was Bronx and he licked her face and Elly was happy but sad at the same time. Then Hudson got closer **"welcome to the clan lass"** said Hudson and everyone else cheered and went to her to give her a big hug, she doesn't deny it she didn't like it but she said no word and she went outside again and Elisa felt terrible and Goliath told her to go talk to her. **"Elly"** said Elisa **"what"** answered Elly **"baby please try hard the guys really want to be your family, and goliath wants you to see him as a father figure and well be a family" **said Elisa **"mama I cant do that and I will never will…I don't know if I'm staying like this forever but my I'm going to miss my life, friends, stored, places, sun and more, and its thanks to you, I just hope I survive to the 18** **yrs old because that were u told me I can make my decisions"** said Elly turn her back to Elisa, and it made her feel terrible she went back inside and it was almost sunrise so she asked the clan to take care of her. They all went outside and everybody got in their positions and Elly didn't know what to do she was scared, but then Broadway raises her next to goliath but when she looked down she got dizzy and she didn't want Broadway to let her go but he had to so instead she turn to face the tower and well then what now she asked herself but the sun came out and everyone was turning to stone and the last was Elly, who her pose was just was sitting with her knees on her face.


End file.
